


Kali's Friendship Training

by Damien_Kova



Category: RWBY
Genre: Embarrassment, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Public Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 04:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12403035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Kali does her best to help Blake and Ilia mend their friendship, even going as far as to force an embarrassing situation on them that they can bond over.





	Kali's Friendship Training

“You know, Ilia?” Blake started, running her hands through the warm water of the bathhouse the two were sitting in alone, a soft smile on her face from the relaxation the warmth was bringing her. “I don’t know why Mom would want us to be friends again, but… After everything that happened between us, I didn’t think it was possible.”   
  
“Blake… I… I don’t-” The chameleon tried to start explaining herself yet again, only to quickly shut her mouth as she watched her old friend’s hand rise out of the water and hold out a finger to shush her. She always hated how the kitten did that, but from their years as friends together she knew that it just meant that she wasn’t finished with what she wanted to say.

 

“But, I’m glad she got us a private use of this bathhouse. The water is lovely, just the perfect temperature and even cloudiness to avoid you getting a sneak at my body.”

 

“Oh, yeah. Like I was the only one sneaking peaks when we were friends!” The two girls shot each other both a look of anger and slightly jealousy before cracking a smile and bursting out in laughter together, and even calming down at the same time. They both gave each other another look, but this one of joy and excitement. “Even though we left on a bad note, Blake… you know I never stopped wanting to be your friend, and I know you felt that way about me too. So, I think a fresh start like this is just what we needed.”

 

“Yeah, it seems that way…” Standing up out of the water, not exactly caring if Ilia stared at her taut body, Blake smiled and stepped out of the bath. “I’m feeling a bit hungry. What do you say we head to my place and get something to eat. Not saying we’re best friends again, but this was certainly a nice start.”

 

“Sure! I’ll cook you something fantastic!” The redheaded girl rushed out of the water with a smile on her face, sitting at the edge of the water with some of it running down her face as she made eye contact with the kitten once again, neither one drifting away to look at each other’s bodies. “That is, if your mom lets me use your kitchen.”

 

As both girls stepped out into the dressing rooms, looking for their clothes, the two of them quickly realized that their clothing was gone. Neither one could find their outfits or even a trace of the other girls. Unsure if the clothing was stolen or just misplaced, the two stood side by side at the entrance to the room they were in and looked from there, figuring a different angle and two eyes would help better than scrambling around the room together. Unfortunately, just as they were about to give up the search, the two faunus turned around to see Kali standing at the doorway with a smile on her face. Before either could say anything, the older faunus strapped a collar to each one’s neck and yanked them to the floor, causing them to fall on their hands and knees, all without even being able to properly process just what was going on.

 

“Well, girls! Glad to see that you two are getting along so well! But, as you knew they say, ‘An embarrassing experience shared is an embarrassing experience to bond over’!” A soft chuckle left Kali as she licked her lips. “So, guess what you two are going to experience together! Crawling on your hands and knees all the way back to the house!” A smile came to her lips as she watched both of their jaws drop in unison. “Well, what do you know. It seems it’s already starting to work.~ Now, there is no need to worry, I won’t let anyone on the street touch either of you. But that doesn’t mean they can’t do other things.~”

 

Without bothering to wait for the two girls to make a complaint, or even a sound, Kali turned herself around and tugged on their leashes, smiling to herself as Ilia almost immediately followed behind her. However, she quickly frowned as she had to tug extra hard on Blake’s leash to get her to move even an inch. “Look, Blake, I don’t want to accidentally hurt you on our way home, so be a good girl and share this experience with your dear friend. I can promise you that things will turn out for the better from this.”

 

Rolling her eyes, still internally angry with her mother, the younger kitten started her crawl, getting on the opposite side of her mother that her chameleon friend was on. “I’m never going to forgive you for this, you know that?” She asked in a serious tone, stopping at the bathhouse entrance with the naked redhead as her mother was just behind them. “This is just cruel.”   
  
“Oh, I’m aware, sweetheart, but you’ll forgive me.” With a quick flick of her right wrist, she yanked Blake’s leash and pulled her so that her young kitten was sitting up straight on her knees with her hands covering her breasts. “Ilia, be a dear and copy Blake’s position. The entire town knows that you two were here today. Word spreads quickly when you rent an entire bathhouse for a private get together.” The older faunus beamed a bright smile as she opened the door to the bathhouse, allowing dozens of the townsfolk to see the two young faunus on their knees in a pose like they were dogs begging for a treat.

 

However, as the first people started taking pictures of the two, the embarrassment easily started swelling up inside the girls, knowing that the pictures would be leaked online and they would never be able to live it down. So, they both attempted hiding behind Kali, using her thighs to cover their breasts as they used their hands to cover their pussies from view of the crowd. Neither one could mutter a word of defiance to the people that began surrounding them, but just like Kali had said, when the first one reach to touch them, he was backhanded and sent to the floor with a harsh thud.

 

Blake’s eye went wide as she watched her mother bring the grown man to the ground with a smile on her face, just now learning how serious she was about not letting someone touch the two of them on their walk home in the nude. “Mom! You can’t just do that to someone! That’s just… Just…” Before she knew it, the crowd had cleared a passageway for them to go through, even if they were continuously taking pictures, and even videos, of the three faunus.

 

“I told you, Kitten. No one will touch either of you, and I plan to uphold that promise. Now, let’s get walking before someone else gets a ‘bright’ idea.” Taking a few steps into the passage that the crowd had made, Kali kept her smile, like she was showing off two gold medal winning pets to her adoring public. Though, that was close enough to what was going on in her mind anyway, especially as the young chameleon followed so obediently and patiently, continuing to walk on all fours. However, as she felt her daughter’s leash tug against her movements, the older faunus was quick to tug back, causing her daughter to stumble through the crowd, even getting close enough to smell the scent of arousal coming off a few people in the crowd. “Come now, Blakey. If you don’t keep up, I may just leave you to the mercy of the town. I want to get you home in one piece, but it seems you want to refuse me.”

 

Ilia watched from the other side of Kali as the younger kitten rushed over to her side, a terrified look on her face as the entrance to the bathhouse closed with people yet again. “Blake... “ She honestly felt bad for the younger Belladonna, especially with how Kali was treating her during this. Training to be a proper White Fang member had taught the redhead obedience when called upon, and she thought it had done the same to Blake as well, but as the three of them roamed through town… She certainly felt pity and worry for her faunus companion.

 

The younger ravenette knew her hometown like the back of her hand. As her mother walked her and Ilia home, Blake knew exactly what parts of town the three were headed to, purposefully stopping when her mother walked in the direction of the red light district. “I’m not going in there, Mom… Beat me, leave me to the town, I don’t care. I’m not going in there.” There was defiance in her voice, irritation and anger along with pain and betrayal to match the embarrassment and physical pain of having dozens of pebbles on her palms and knees. “You’ve dragged us all around town just to show off like some pets! I’m done!”   
  
“Oh, honey. You’re free to make your own choices. Both of you are. You’re growing girl’s, after all. However, until these collars come off of you with my own hands taking them off, you are NOTHING but my pets.~” Yanking the girl’s collar once again, the woman seemed to relish in the sound of her daughter gagging and choking from the sudden force. “All the years the two of you grew up together, back talking me and putting yourselves in danger, only to argue with me about it when you got home from whatever the hell you were doing…. For once, you’re going to suffer. Now, get crawling. Both of you. We’re already in the red light district as is. Now, go ahead and pose for the nice people that are waiting on you, and we’ll be on our way home. If I take you anywhere else instead of directly home, you can go off and marry that dreaded Adam. You have my word.”

 

Kali smiled as she watched Ilia listen like the good girl she was, Ilia was the first to post for the cameras that came flooding around them. Presenting her rear and even spreading her cheeks to show off that puckered hole. Even going as far as winking for a few of the people who were there and blowing a kiss or two to the random White Fang member that was there. However, she was far more disappointed when she saw Blake standing on her feet, simply leaving her hand on her hip. Rolling her eyes, the mother made sure to keep the chameleon’s leash in her hand as she forced her daughter into a specific pose: face down against the ground with her ass in the air and a hand on each asscheek, squeezing and spreading herself. “That’s the way, Blakey! Let the cameras see that famous Bellabooty that you inherited from me.~” After watching almost two dozen people take hundreds of pictures of the two girls, the older faunus decided it was time to take them home for their final test of their renewed friendship. “Come now, girls! Time to go home.” Completely ignoring the pleading crowd and even a brothel owner willing to put the girls up for work, the three made their march home.

 

When they finally arrived and Kali stopped just outside the front door, Ilia quickly rushed over and di her best to help Blake with the rocks and pebbles that had attached to her body as they crawled back home. The woman had kept her word of taking them straight home, but it was clear she had something else in mind for them to do as well, especially as Ilia watched her pull her scroll from between her breasts.

 

Blake, on the other hand, helped the chameleon with the much smaller amount of rocks that pressed into her knees. “Alright, Mom… We’re home, so what are we still doing out-”

 

“Odd… I would’ve thought the news of all things would at least censor your pussies or faces… But, it seems they didn’t. It’s only been an hour since we left the bathhouse too! Man, the news works fast at exposing people. Well, at least you two will always be able to have a reminder about the day your friendship was renewed.” Putting her scroll back in place, Kali turned to the two girls in front of her and smiled. “Alright. Here’s what you two are going to do. We’ve been followed pretty much since we left the bathhouse.” Unhooking the leashes from their collars, her smile only grew. “You two are going to give them a show they’ll never forget. You will masturbate in front of everyone and the one who cums last will be left to give them what they want. Whether that be just a groping, or if they want to paint you white.” 

 

Blake’s eyes went wide in both shock and fear as she listened to her mother, not sure what to make of everything that was happening today, especially this. --However, as she turned around to look at the crowd of dozens of people behind her, the only thing on her mind was running. At least, that was before she saw Ilia already starting to finger herself with her legs spread wide and lifted in the air to give the people a perfect view of her tight cunt as her fingers slid in and out of her in a steady and quick rhythm. “Ilia!” The young girl shouted, utterly terrified when she realized she was backed into a corner like she was, especially as the chameleon let out a long and loud moan for the crowd, biting her lip the moment her mouth closed.

 

Turning around so she was facing away from the crowd, the younger kitten used the position she was forced into earlier to get the crowd’s attention, already forgetting in her panic that it was the first person to cum, not the one who got the crowd’s vote. Once her face came in contact with the cold ground, the young faunus spread her pussy lips for everyone to see, a soft whimper leaving her as she pushed two fingers into her almost untouched cunt. The sharp gasp that left her definitely gathered the crowd’s attention, dozens of eyes instantly gathering on her body instead of her redheaded friend’s. Plunging the two fingers she had inside of her in the same fast and steady rhythm that she saw Ilia using was definitely sending her arousal and embarrassment through the roof. Her first truly sexual experience was quickly cut short as she heard her best friend scream out in absolute bliss, losing herself in the moment and even squirting her juices into the crowd.   
  
“Damn… I’m sorry, dear, but Ilia is the clear winner here.~” The older cat faunus smiled as she helped the redhead up off the ground, leaving her daughter in the same position she was in without helping her. “I’ll send Ilia out to get you after dinner. Until then…” Clearing her throat, Kali’s smile faded as she placed her foot on her daughter’s head. “I leave my daughter to the crowd to do whatever they would like! I don’t want to hear about a pregnant daughter soon, so if I find out one of you knocked up my little girl, you all better have some fantastic gifts for the Belladonna family!~” Taking hold of Ilia’s hand, the older woman quickly led the younger girl into her home and locked the doors behind them so Blake couldn’t force her way into the home.


End file.
